comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-30 Talking with an American Icon
One hell of a night last night for the rookie. John Coltan is more or less healed from the two cracked ribs last night he got from the Mummy Imhotep. Cyber, John's Bio-suit, or as Doctor stranger explained Living armor, was also as surprised and had posted the data he knew of into the reports. Imhotep is one enemy Cyber is most concerned of. He'll be back, sooner or later. He will return. John is pulling on his shirt as Cyber relaxes on the ground, he still has a couple of blotchy bruises on his side. He's more concerned about what his trip with Doctor Strange is Gonna be like. Thankfully Strange had allayed most of his concerns about his armor. As Strange explained, The armor is the strength and power. But as the host... John is it's heart and soul. Which to John translated at least he is not walking around with a doomsday weapon ready to go off. Captain America didn't come into med bay very often. Though there had been some problems with in the Avenger's Med bay. So Captain America was here to met Hank Pym for some blood work of importance to the scientist. He hadn't heard about the Mummy attacking. He'd been out of country too. So he comes walking through the med bay. As Captain America comes into the medical bay John turns around, and as he does the armor he has also stands up. There is a little surprise from John as the Armor looks very much like an Alien Bio Mechanical Dragon looking at him with glowing red eyes. There his no hostility, just curiosity. John on the other hand is a little bit flabbergasted. If there was trouble he would have expected a half dozen Avengers to come in so it's nothing serious is what logic tells him. "Ah Captain America. Honor Sir. Anything I can help you with sir?" John is more or less a teenager 19, but still has that ingrained lesson to call his teachers Sir by default. Captain America eyes John. He then smiles, "Take a breath son. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Repeat." He considers for a moment, "Sure, what's your name and are you alright? I'm got a meeting with Dr. Pym. Nothing that need your assistance." Pulling his shirt down he says, "Would rather not breath too deeply. I cracked a couple ribs in a fight." The Dragon says, //~Let's get this straight, Imhotep is the one who cracked your ribs.~// It makes John laugh softly as he says, explaining to captain. "Long story short, someone opened something in the Museum that should not have been opened. But I'm expected to recover fine." Captain America looks at Jon for a moment almost saying riiiiight. He though smiles, "Well glad to hear your going to be alright." He extends his hand, "And you are? I'm Captain America, It's a pleasure to meet you." As Cyber looks to Captain America and then does a double take. //~I put the reports up on the Avengers Academy. I am sure the news will have the information soon on it. But yes, enemy of mine from over four thousand years ago resurfaced.~// John moves to Sit down and says, "John Coltan." He says taking and Shaking Captain's hand, "This is my Bio-suit Cyber. Some sort of Living armor combat system. Doctor Strange didn't tell me much more then that really. Together we are Cyberdragon." Captain America shrugs, "I haven't had a chance to view any reports. I'm also not a big fan of Stark's cards. They nice for folks that use them. But I'd be happy with a cell phone that flips." He nods, "Nice to meet you Mr. Coltan." He eyes the Dragon suit. "Similar to the suits Tony builds for Iron Man? Have you had a chance to talk to Iron Lad." As he thinks Cyber almost laughs. //~His technology is... impressive but not like me. I am more Advanced.~// John looks down at Cyber and says, "Oh Hush you." It's a playful banter as Cyber sticks his forked tongue out of his muzzle like a bratty kid poking fun at his best friend. "Ah No, I haven't had a chance to speak to him as of yet. Either I have been missing him, or he's not been around. Ah yeah you are from like WWII, Cyber here was actually found in a Hidden Nazi vault in Germany. Apparently the Nazi's Dug him up from under a Church in spain. Thought his inactive form was gold, tried to melt it down... found out it wasn't gold but some sort of apparently indestructible alloy. Ever hear of anything like that?" John asks to see if The Captain might have attacked the base where Cyber's form was being tested upon. The Lab came under attack, and Cyber was one of the projects they managed to get out before the allies stormed the place. If What I read was correct." Captain America shakes his head, "Only indestructible metal I know of at that time was proto-admantium. It was in the Allies hands during the war." He crosses his arms, "Most of the Old OSS files on stuff like that would be declassified and in the national archives if we knew anything about it. Though that might be a hard find." John will make a hand waving motion as if it doesn't matter. "Sounds like something better for a clerk to search through." Cyber will stand up as he moves to the Medbay door and says, //~I'm gonna head to your Dorm. Do a bit more research on historical artifact. Hopefully nothing else from my past is gonna creep up and bite us in the tail.~// Cyber says and moves out very must like a small quadrupedal dragon might move. John watches him leave and then says. "He's almost like a pet, except he's sentient, has a mind of his own, I'm still getting use to him." he says. "Ah that Shield of yours." He says referring to the Proto-adamantium. Captain America nods, "Best to treat him as a friend and not a pet." He says as the Robot leaves. "Since I imagine he has feelings." He nods about the shield. "Look there was a lot that happened in the War that isn't any records. How did you end up with him? He may have been a curiosity." "Oh I do, after I bonded with him and woke up, he made it very clear that he while I am his... host. He did have his own mind, and will. And while he would protect me. He was not an object to be used or abused." John says and as he inhales forgetting about his Ribs and then cringes. "I am gonna need serious training soon. I was told in a couple days I would be fit for some additional training. As for how I got him. I was at a charity cook out helping to cook up food for the local homeless. It got rained out. As I was running home, someone with Fire powers attacked a van his form was in... I got blown into the van and well." "Cyber Activated. enveloping me, and then bonding with me. Well that's what I was told. I don't remember anything beside the rain out. Cyber said that was normal. Apparently the bonding involved him putting very small amounts of himself in my motor cortex and in my nervous system." He says Turning on a small computer scanner and then as it scans his hand shows that on a zoom in that almost every major nerve cluster has what amounts to small micro beads of foreign material in his body. Interwoven in every nerve cluster." Which means it's very advanced tech. "Stark doesn't trust Cyber one bit. Can't say his attitude at first helped. I was scared of him." Captain America frowns, "Starks got his reasons. Iron Man does too." He says crossing his arms and shifting to get comfortable. "But what do you know about the suit? Stark built the Iron Man so he knows what's in there." He considers for a moment, "You might want to make sure your healed before you start training." "Well I understand their concern, But the Mummy I fought at the Museum? He was imprisonment like more then four thousand years ago at the end of the Third dynasty of Egypt." Then with some thought. "If Cyber has been around for that long surfacing, if it was some sort of world ending alien weapon. Something tells me something would have happened in all that time. Even Doctor Strange Said. -He is my strength and power I am his heart and soul- Four Thousand years seems like an awful long time for a doomsday weapon to just lay in a semi active state." Running his ribs, "Yeah I do want to wait until I am healed before then." John has his logic of course the other end is that it is recording and monitoring the human race for some pre set occurrence to happen. Captain America shrugs, "Seems you may not need Dr. Strange. You might need somebody whose an expert on Alien cultures. Might talk to Reed Richards or have Tony put in a request. Might talk to Green Lantern too." He considers for a moment, "Good your not indestructible." "Yeah I'm not. Yeah I have thought of it, Green Lantern? Isn't he from the other world's heroes? Not sure what he or his group would know anything On Cyber, he's from our reality, world, knows of Vibranium. What ever it is." John says "maybe Reeds. I'll ask Tony see if he nail some Reeds down. Or someone." As he thinks. "What do you make of this? One of my childhood fantasies was to be some sort of Dragon hero... Ninja, ranger, mutant. Well it's come true. I get this impression I'm being screwed around with by a higher power." Captain America nods, "Well if it's Ancient and Alien they still may know about it." He considers, "I wouldn't turn down any help or information." He shakes his head. "Well there's a reason for everything and God has a plan. But I don't think he's one for playing practical jokes. So I think you're safe there." "Aye, What scares me the most is how adaptive he is. He's been joined to villains before. He... doesn't care about our ideas of good or evil. To him... he claims his host's survival is his top priority. And has no objections to committing what you would consider evil acts while his host is joined with him." "No Only a fool doesn't listen to wisdom. I'm a rookie member of the Avengers Academy, I have seen enough movies and read enough books to know how it goes when the amature gets his super powers and goes off half cocked... it ends badly." He chooses to hold his piece on God and such. How can you argue with that. Captain America hmmms, " Interesting... It sounds like you need to serve as his moral compass." He looks down at his watch as Hank Pym shrugs at Cap through a glass office. Cap nods, "And I didn't mean to offend if I did." He considers, "Perhaps you need to look to him for answers." "Oh no not offended at all. I mean how do you question the plan of the almighty?" AS he looks to Hank Pym. "Still there is one weakness to the suit. To neutralize it... take out the host. Reverts the suit to an inactive state." Granted John doesn't sound to thrilled with that idea or prospect. "Yeah I am gonna use him for being a hero. Spoke with Spider-Man and a couple Heroes from Gotham. Besides how many kids can say their childhood fantasy of being a super hero comes true?" Captain America considers for a moment, "Spider-Man." He considers for a moment, "I've better go meet with Dr. Pym. Heal up and let things sink in." With that he pats John on the shoulder than goes to head off. "Alright, I'm gonna go get some rest. Maybe if in a few days if I am still here, and not off with Doctor Strange. Think we could so some combat training? I mean the Programs here are good, but actually fighting someone would be better." John is asking for some lessons from the living legend.